Baubles at Bathtime
by chartreuseian
Summary: Someone's come to spend the holiday season at the Sanctuary. She's wasn't going to complain but he interrupted her bath and she's starting to change her mind...  Part 1 of 'A Very Teslen Christmas'  I know, my naming skills are as bad as Nikola's


**Right, so, I love Christmas in a really big way. As such, I'm giving what I hope is a present to you all. Every Sunday from now until Christmas day, I'm going to post a pretty little Teslen-y Christmas-y fic. They'll be individual stories but might get a tad confusing if you don't read this one first. The last one will be posted on Christmas eve (well, my Christmas eve which won't be everyone's Christmas eve but I'll do it as late as I can so it sort of will be) and the rating for it will be... higher. Because this is meant to be a gift after all :P**

**If I get really motivated I might even do one for New Year's too but I won't make any promises...**

**Also, I want everyone to tell me their favourite Christmas carol! Or one they'd like to hear Nikola sing/hum. It can be old-timey or modern, a parody or something more serious, I don't mind but the most popular/most hilarious will be used in the next fic... And then a few random ones in the one after that...**

**But, without further ado, I present to you part one of 'A Very Teslen Christmas' :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Helen called, hurrying across the great marble floor, regretting her decision to allow everyone else to have the day off. The chime sounded once more and Helen felt the urge to reach for her gun. It had been a long, busy and lonely day and she wasn't in the mood for whichever uninvited guest had drawn her away from the bubble bath she'd been about to sink into. It was 9:30pm for heaven's sake! Her hand landed on the door knob just as, for the umpteenth time, the chime sounded. Gritting her teeth, Helen took a deep breath, closing her eyes in an attempt to dispel the growing anger in her gut. Swearing to whichever god was listening that, regardless of who it was, she'd kill them, she swung open the door and the face that greeted her reaffirmed her promise.<p>

"Helen, my dear," Nikola said, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips before striding past her. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even home."

"Nikola," she said tightly, closing the door behind him. "Not that it isn't always a pleasure but what do you want?"

"I came to say Merry Christmas," he said, pretending to be offended. "Isn't it customary to drop in on friends over the holiday season?"

"Nikola, it's only the fourth of December, Christmas is four weeks away!"

"I know that," he said rolling his eyes as he slipped off the heavy coat he was wearing, brushing a few melting flakes of snow from his hair. "But I figured I'd best get in early to avoid being shunned for more appealing guests."

Helen let out a heavy sigh before turning and striding away from him, back towards the steaming hot bath waiting for her upstairs. Sure part of her may be ever so slightly excited at the prospect of having him in her house over the holiday season but her legs were aching and she could just about feel the grime on her skin. Plus it wasn't as if he was a stranger, he was perfectly capable of finding his way without her guidance. Her plans were most certainly not going to change just because he'd came swanning in with a tempting smile and a strange offer.

"Have you lost all your manners," Nikola called out to her jovially. "Leaving your guest alone in the foyer is hardly polite."

As she stalked up the stairs, Helen had to fight the urge to throw a rather rude hand gesture over her shoulder. Insufferable little toad. Instead she settled for a low, steady stream of curse words, muttered under her breath that didn't quite manage to drown out Nikola's chuckle.

* * *

><p>Helen sighed, relaxing back into her bath. Then she heard a chuckle and her body stiffened reflexively at the all too familiar sound.<p>

"There you are. I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me," Nikola drawled, leaning against the bathroom door which, foolishly, she'd left open. Jerking upright, Helen reached for the nearest towel, pulling it to her chest as water slopped over the edge of the bath.

"Get out," she said coldly, cursing the fact that her only gun in this particular room was over by the vanity and, while she could reach it, she'd end up give Nikola an eyeful in the process.

She'd been half asleep, the warm water and heavenly bubbles washing away the exhaustion she sometimes felt was being ingrained in her. Her mind had been wandering pleasantly, drifting to thoughts of Christmases past although she refused to admit that a certain genius's unexpected arrival had caused such musings.

"And why would I do that?" he said, picking his way across the room to sit in on the small stool in the corner. She pulled her towel a little higher but silently thanked whatever had cause him to sit as far as possible from her. He might be blocking her exit but at least he couldn't see anymore of her than he already had.

"Get out Nikola," she warned again, curling up her legs. The thick layer of bubbles may have hid her body but she wasn't about to take any chances. The towel was already starting to get wet around the edges and the larger, fluffier one she'd intended on using was on the other side of the room, chuckled carelessly across the back of the chair he now sat in.

"I've heeded that request before and it got me absolutely nowhere," he said with wide smile, leaning back in his seat. "And, I must say, I like the view too much to give up my front row seat."

"If you don't get out right now, I will make you regret it," she promised, looking him straight in the eye, wishing not for the first time that her mind could cause him physical damage. Perhaps if he could just hear the vitriolic nature of her thoughts he'd give her a moment's peace.

"I look forward to it."

With a groan, Helen closed her eyes and leant back against the edge of her bathtub. She liked Nikola's company, she truly did but right now she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone. This wasn't the first time he'd snuck into her bathroom whilst she was using it but, as much fun as she'd had that first time, she was most certainly not interested in that kind of antics. Despite the soothing properties of her bath, her head was pounding softly and his presence wasn't doing anything except threatening to make it worse.

"Please get out Nikola, today has been painful enough as it is."

"I didn't come here to pester you," he said softly, his voice much closer than she'd expected. With a start she sat up again, eyes flying open as she took in his position next to the edge of the bath. He was sitting on the floor cross-legged, arms resting along the edge, his chin propped on his folded hands.

She jumped back a little, making the water come dangerously close to hitting his sleeves. He scowled momentarily before shuffling back a little. He smiled softly at her, laying his cheek on his hands as he stared up at her in a manner she found far too endearing. Toad, she thought again, trying to connote the sweet look on his face with the one creature that had always given her the creeps. Sadly, she just could find any similarities. Nikola looked like... not a puppy but those large, sweet eyes almost reminded her of a Nubbin. Then her traitorous mind came up with several other reasons that he reminded her of the adorable, if not endlessly frustrating fuzzballs. Briefly she wondered if his hair was a soft as that of the little abnormal.

"Get out Nikola," she said again, clutching at the towel as if it were a lifeline, trying to banish the thoughts she really didn't want to have to deal with. Like he wasn't going to cause enough trouble as it was.

"I'm not here to impeach on your modesty," he said, rolling his eyes before reaching down to scoop some of the bubbles from her bath, flicking them at her with a devilish grin. "Well, not yet anyway."

Then his eyes softened slightly and he sighed almost dreamily.

"Vienna," he murmured with a warm smile and her entire body turned to jelly. Memories flooded her mind and she could recall with frightening accuracy the large claw foot tub, scented bubbles and, as was the case now, her in very little clothing and him in far too much. Stupid vampire, her mind groused as she fought a shiver. Stupid vampire with his clever hands.

"I'm not kidding Nikola, leave me alone," she almost growled, flicking the bubbles from her face where they'd landed, trying to avoid leaning forward and inviting him into the bath.

"I'll be out of your hair in a minute," he said placatingly, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to talk for a moment. Without fear of the cavalry coming and distracting you that is."

"And this can't wait until I'm clothed why?"

Nikola smirked.

"It's more fun this way."

With a glare she sloshed some water towards him, pleased when he sprung back from the tub.

"Evil minx," he muttered, eyeing her before cautiously moving back to rest his chin on the edge of the bath.

"Nikola, please, just tell me why you're here and go away," she said with a sigh, hugging the now damp towel to her chest.

"I already told you why I'm here," he said, tapping the side of his nose. "The whole Christmas thing, remember?"

"And do you remember me telling you that Christmas is weeks away?" she bit back.

Nikola sighed, rolling his eyes before letting his fingers dangle in the thick layer of bubbles that separated his wandering hands from her naked body.

"I've come to..." he started, trailing off, unable to meet her questioning if not furious gaze. Clearing his throat he tried again. "I've come to win your heart." His fingers swirled absently along the very surface of the water and, even after several uncomfortable moments of silence, he refused to look up at her.

"What?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

He looked up at her, no grin, no smirk, nothing in his eyes that even suggested at anything more than the delicate courting of their youth.

"I'm giving myself until Christmas to woo you," he said, staring deep into her eyes. She could see a little apprehension in his gaze, as if he was afraid she'd shoot him for such an idea but, in reality she was having trouble piecing it all together.

A thousand different thoughts ran through Helen's head all at once. Her heart swelled at the thought, part of her mind urged her to laugh out loud at his ridiculous idea while another told her to pull him forward and into the bath, whether as punishment or reward she was unsure.

She went with the laughter.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," she cried, pleased when his face did not drop to the pits of despair she'd anticipated.

"I'm perfectly serious Helen," he said, smiling faintly before reaching out to push a few wet strands of hair from her cheek. Instinctively she swatted his hand away but not before his warm finger tips made near electrifying contact with her skin.

He chuckled indulgently at her, a spark in his eye that sent shivers down her spine.

"Who did you make a bet with now?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't a bet Helen, think of it more as a... personal challenge?" he suggested, flicking a few more of the bubbles at her.

"And what happens if you lose?"

"I won't."

"But you will."

"But I won't," he said again. The statement was filled with confidence but, surprisingly enough, no arrogance, she noted.

"For arguments sake, just say that you did. What exactly would happen?"

"Well then, I suppose you'd be allowed to kick me out and tell me that, under no uncertain terms that I am never to return lest you get out the old broadsword and run me through."

"In that case, do your worst," she said with a smirk.

"Actually, I intend to do my very best Helen," he said, giving her that look that gave her all those conflicting emotions again. And again, she decided dismissive laughter was her best option.

She scoffed. "Really Nikola, and you think coming into my bathroom uninvited after showing up on my doorstep uninvited is going to work in your favour how exactly?"

With a smarmy grin, Nikola stood up before reaching into the pocket of his jacket. Slowly and with great care he drew out a fine silver chain, wrapping it around two fingers before reaching over and dangling it in front of Helen. It was swinging slightly with the movement but, even in the dim light Helen could see the great care that had gone into the small blue and silver decoration hanging from it. The ball was tiny, a little larger than a pea but from within the spun silver casing she could very clearly make out a blue gem, twinkling away in the low light.

Gingerly she reached out to brush a finger tip against it, looking up at him with wonder.

"I draw the line at pearls," he said with a shrug.

"Why?" she asked softly as he lowered the clearly handmade necklace into her hand.

"It's a Christmas bauble," he replied, smiling down at her before leaning over and plucking the silver clip from her hair, letting her damp curls fall loose about her shoulders.

"You really ought to let your hair down more often," he advised, smirking before turning and strolling in a leisurely fashion from the room, twirling her hair clip as he went.

It wasn't until the door closed behind him and she looked up from her present that Helen realised the towel she had been clutching to her chest was soaking wet and nowhere near as high as she'd thought.

This was certainly going to be one hell of a Christmas.


End file.
